100 Moments
by Kalana Fox
Summary: 25 simple moments in the lives of our favorites couples. Yoiharu, RaiGau, Koumei and TobiHana.
1. Yoiharu

Blasphemy, it's been a few too many months since I last wrote something for Nabari no Ou.

And well, with the recent news…*shakes head*No, denial.

So anyway, this particular little thing was inspired partly by a similar idea I saw done for an EdWin fic. Except where that one was 50 sentences, this is 100. Simply because the four OTPs of NnO fit better under 100 .

The words were gathered from awesome people on LJ, and all the excess and repeat prompts I received will be used for flashfiction. Now, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, there would be no rumor of it ending in three months.

* * *

_**Yoite x Miharu**_

1. _Nostalgia_

Years later, after all is said and done and he's returned to him, they look upon the dilapidated ruins and remember, together.

2. _Cats_

Yoite didn't care for them much, but when Miharu stretches and mewls like them, he can't help but appreciate them.

3. _Cold_

There's a numbing emptiness in his heart, like something's supposed to be there, and he wonders absently how it can be the middle of summer and yet he feels like ice.

4. _Smell_

It's one of the few senses he has left, the strongest one, and it's good because the scent of flowers and sweet things flood him when they hug.

5. _Grass_

It's a soft blanket of green beneath them as they enjoy each other's company, hands intertwined.

6. _Comfort_

He ponders to himself exactly when the younger boy began to cleanse him of the pain and sins and turn what was always wrong into something so right.

7. _Surprise_

He'd told him before that he didn't deserve anything, but it never stopped Miharu from making birthday okonomiyaki for him every year.

8. _Cake_

Miharu will never admit that the only reason he learned to make the best vanilla cake was because he was jealous of a certain curly-head.

9. _Heat_

Amidst the flurry of lips, limbs and skin, they become aware that it's too hot in the little bedroom; nothing shedding clothes doesn't fix.

10. _Taste_

It saddens him that he no longer has it, but he uses his strong imagination and believes the younger ninja must taste exactly like sugar.

11. _Hat_

A dusting of carnation graces his cheeks as the sight of his boyfriend wearing his hat, two sizes too large for him, fills his vision.

12. _Trap_

"Gotcha," he smirks triumphantly as he tightens his hold on the younger ninja, blocking off all means of escape; "Got caught," he laughs.

13. _Pervert_

It occurs to him a few seconds too late that he probably shouldn't have been staring, but once he realizes it Miharu is already in Devil Mode.

14. _Soft_

The fascinating thing, to Miharu, was that despite the bruises that marred otherwise perfect skin, it all felt as smooth as silk.

15. _Bones_

They were brittle and could be gone instantly, but when they surrounded him it was like a fortifying wall of warm steel.

16. _Girls_

Miharu never had much interest or attraction in girls; he didn't need them when all he needed was in the person at his side.

17. _Uniform_

He insisted it was only to see how it felt, but after seeing Yoite's reaction, he made a note to dress in Raimei's clothes more often.

18. _Blush_

The sweet, gentle caresses and kisses that passed between them never ceased to bring heat to their faces, but they could never get enough of each other.

19. _Camera_

When he returned, Miharu made good use of his present to make as many memories as he could of himself and the older ninja.

20. _Breakdown_

For the umpteenth time since that cursed day, he found himself breaking slowly into a million pieces; but unlike that time, the one he needed most was there to pick him up and reassemble the pieces.

21. _Green_

Miharu's eyes often reminded him of a mix of grass and emeralds, but when he thought further on it, grass could never be as soft and emeralds could never shine as much as his Miharu's eyes.

22. _Sky_

It could never be expressed in words, but they both knew very well that they will always be the other's sky.

23. _Dysphoria_

After the events of that day, he couldn't help but curl into himself on his bed, for as far as he was concerned, his world had ended without that person.

24. _Snowfall_

When they finally got their own place, Miharu makes sure there's a large window in their room so they can watch the snow in winter while cuddling and drinking warm lemonade.

25. _Dilation_

They're clasping each other's hands, older and aged from their years together, and he smiles gently as his strength slowly ebbs and his eyes begin to glaze until the last breath leaves his frail body; and Miharu sighs, but then slowly smiles, "Wait for me, Yoite."

* * *

The last one was so hard to write OTL. Sadness…

Well, hope you enjoyed that! Please review, it shows me how much you care.

Next up: RaiGau.

~ Kalana Fox


	2. RaiGau

And here is part two! Raikou and Gau need more love, guys.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, there would be no rumor of it ending in three months.

* * *

_**Raikou x Gau**_

1. _Fireflies_

It's something he claimed to always do when he was younger, and the boy wouldn't take no for an answer from the samurai.

2. _Tempest_

He is both relieved and grateful to the young boy for calming the raging storm that battered his heart all these years.

3. _Winter_

It was a cold, snowy day when he saved him, and while he was thanking the older man he found himself wondering why any sane person would be wearing sandals right now.

4. _Flowers_

"Yes, they are quite beautiful; but I think they go better here," and he chuckles with mirth as he places one in the flustering boy's hair.

5. _Order_

In his world of chaos and death, Gau was the one thing, the one person, who brought order to his chaotic world.

6. _Judgment_

He could never judge the samurai, for no matter how much death he brought to his enemies, he would always be his savior.

7. _Justice_

It was an unspoken decree that he would serve his superior with honor and loyalty, but if one hair on Gau's head was harmed, justice would be served swiftly.

8. _Play_

Living together has its perks, yes, many perks indeed.

9. _Night_

For some time after that day, Gau was slightly afraid of the dark, but everything was assuaged by the presence of the strong man down the hall.

10. _Hold_

He also had frequent nightmares for a time; during which he would seek the solace of the older man's arms and the nightmares were defeated until the next battle.

11. _Cards_

It was often debated amongst their friends who held most of the cards in their relationship, Gau's flustering attempts to respond and Raikou's calm smile was usually their answer.

12. _Hair_

Gau's hair was an oddity for someone of Japanese descent, however Raikou didn't care because the wiry curls made grabbing and holding easier to do during their 'playtime'.

13. _Comb_

He never complained about the samurai's choice in hair color, it didn't degrade from the silky texture and Raikou secretly loved the feeling of the boy's fingers running through the long locks.

14. _Grin_

It always thrilled him and warmed his heart when the younger boy beamed in his general direction.

15. _First_

For Gau, Raikou was the first of many things: a friend, crush, love and time.

16. _Wardrobe_

Once, Gau dared to look into Raikou's closet while cleaning; he never made that mistake again.

17. _Silk_

Many interesting sensations were born when his silky smooth skin met the rough, scarred muscles of the samurai's skin.

18. _Hands_

It always made his flesh heat up to impossible temperatures when the large, course hands of the older one ran along the smooth, heated expanse of his naked torso.

19. _Apron_

Raikou could never help but watch when Gau cooked, his boyfriend was just so delectably cute in that pink apron.

20. _Spring_

Spring was a favorite season of theirs; it meant walks in the park and flower watching and sneaked kisses at home and in public.

21. _Festival_

Raikou didn't care for the festivities, but Gau did; and Raikou didn't mind then because his boyfriend looked damn good in a yukata.

22. _Sport_

It was something of a sport to Raikou to see what he could do to get certain reactions out of the curly-haired temper; his favorite, though, would always be making him a flustered, blushing mess.

23. _Beach_

Gau both loathed and loved going to the beach; loved because he got to see his boyfriend shirtless and sometimes wet, loathed because the previous observations would always hospitalize him with a giant nosebleed.

24. _Arcade_

Sometimes when they got off work they would wind down in the nearby arcade, though Raikou would usually let Gau win.

25. _Cake_

One of the things Gau loved baking were cakes, and his favorite and loyal taste-tester would always be his pink-haired boyfriend.

* * *

Hope this made someone happy out there! I appreciate all reviews :-).

Next up: Koumei

~ Kalana Fox


End file.
